The Iron Blooded Seas
by Tekketsu1220
Summary: A Lost MS Soldier wanders into Abyssal Territory and is rescued by Angelic Maidens of the sea. How will he handle his stay with these ladies? Will he be able to go home to his comrades or join the fight with the Kanmusu?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On these dark turbulent seas, plumes of water rise near a lone figure speed over the water. The fleeing MS soldier covered with burns, holes, smoke and missing pieces that were blown off his grey armor, desperately trying to escape from the demons that were chasing him called the abbysals ,that according to his on board database were strange entities that dominated the pacific ocean and other neighboring seas and were responsible for cutting off supply routes between Asia and the America's, by air or by sea.

Now after encountering a fleet of these monsters, he fought back with everything he had until he lost all power to his PSA and his beam rifle. Now he was zigzagging and firing his vulcan's at anything that came close, and he made a glance behind him to see a figure covered in an evil red aura, a Ru-class according to his database, aiming her large rifles at him then firing.

Quickly reacting the soldier lifts his shield in front of him and bracing for the impact. Unfortunately the AP rounds were stronger than he expected that after several impacts the shield was destroyed and the following explosion throws him into the water. Now after losing his last defensive asset, the Aile pack's thrusters shut down from all the abuse and strain.

Bleeding, broken and barely floating, he looks up to see the same battleship pointing her guns down at him ,right between his eyes, and he notices the rest of her fleet surrounding him. Knowing there was no escape from this, he decides to pull out the flare gun as his last shot while smirking at the dark lady, he wasn't afraid of death anyway. He was about to pull the trigger but then he heard a sound of a bomb dropping and the next thing he knows half of the dreadnought was gone in smoking mess.

He heard then the sound of aircraft, different from the ones that attacked him earlier, and saw them attacking the enemy fleet. Now the surviving abyssals flee from this new force and knowing these were allied forces he fired the flare in his right hand.

After firing the flare, he tried to get up from the water thanks to his MSA, but he was so injured and tired that he could barely stand. He looked up to see the sky clear up and weakly chuckled at the sight before he fell back. All he could feel now was somebody catching him and calling for help and he couldn't help but notice how sweet and soothing the voice was and before he lost consciousness he sees beautiful white strands.

 **A/N This is my very first fanfic so expect a lot of errors here and there so please be patient with me and i appreciate tips and reviews Thank You**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n I hope you guys figured out what our MC's suit is and I am a huge Gundam and Kancolle fan. Thought to myself while watching the launch sequences from both anime and thought they're similar, i should cross them over. Why not right? that's the question of every fanfiction writer ain't it? Still an amateur in writing and i do appreciate any tips or suggestions.**

 ***I do not own kancolle and its characters or the MS here**

Waking up in cold sweat and short breaths, he rubs his head after being tormented by a nightmare, one he wished would stop

"Ugh, why do I keep getting this same dream over and over again." he bitterly thought while looking at his surroundings. He tries to get up but then feels tired and pain throughout his body, which was covered in bandages and a cast around his left arm.

"At least I still got my right arm and now where am I, a military infirmary or somewhere?" he tiredly said while slowly stretching his good arm until he remembered something important,

"Where's my suit, the Strike?!" he looked around wondering what happened to it and who saved him.

After trying to sit up straight several times to better examine his room, he hears the door open and sees a pink haired woman, who with her hair reminded him of a certain leader back in home base, come into the room and was surprised to see him already awake and rushed over to him.

"You shouldn't move around too much soldier, not with your wounds" she calmly said as he stopped moving but was still worried.

"Good, please just relax you're in safe hands here, how are you feeling now?" she asked politely while she was doing going through medical charts.

"Feeling alive that's for sure, a bit tired and dazed and also where am I exactly miss?" He replied tiredly leaning on the bed

"You are now in the Yokusuka Naval Base, Headquarters of Kanmusu operations in the Pacific and I'm Akashi, The repair ship of this base and resident doctor" she said with pride in her voice

"Nice to meet you Miss Akashi, My name is Ensign Miguel Yamato and I..."

"You come from the Mobile Suit corps, Infantry Company 20" a new voice interrupted

"If it isn't the Admiral, early as usual I see" Akashi replied back with a smile

The new person walked in while reading a file. "You know me, the earlier the better"

As for Miguel, who was wondering where and how the naval officer got the information but upon hearing his rank, he wasn't surprised since he could find out anything he wanted to or needed to know and now he waited for what the Admiral was going to do.

"I see you are up and running soldier ,that's good and as for introductions," he placed the file and his hat on the side table.

"I am Admiral Takeo Kirigaya and welcome to the Yokusuka Naval base."

Miguel raised his hand into a salute. "Thank you very much Admiral Kirigaya"

After the Admiral's introduction and a report from Akashi, who just walked out of the room leaving the Admiral and soldier alone.

" So how long have I been out sir?" Miguel asked

"A good 5 days since we found and treated you, guess you've been through a lot kid"

"It's been that long huh" Then he heard his stomach growl

"Nuts, I forgot about that" he said with an annoyed face

"Ha ha, it's alright, Akashi would be back with some breakfast soon and afterwards you rest here for the day before we can really get into a discussion"

"Thank you sir and one more question sir where is my suit? Please understand sir I am trying to protect its technology from being stolen" he asked with a slightly hardened tone and face

"Don't worry, I've ordered it to be stored in the deepest parts of the factory under strict security." he informed while going through one more time the file's in his hands unfazed by the tone of his companion, "And if you allow us, I'll order Akashi and my mechanics to patch it up as much of the damages they could without going through important tech and under your watch of course

"Hmm if that's how it will be then I'll allow it and if it's possible sir, may i try to contact my base and superiors to notify them of my status and situation?"

"We'll see, intercontinental communications have been tough to work with lately due to the interferences from the pacific but I'll ask my communication staff to try" he replied while writing down on a pad, adding it to his tasks for the day. "But as of now rest and wait, Akashi should be coming back any time soon"

"Alright and thank you sir" he tiredly said as he lied back down.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n Well its been what 3 months since my last chapter, its good to be back. College really keeps one busy but anyways here is chapter 2. btw i ain't givin up on this story**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

The next day after a rather large breakfast and half a mornings worth of rest Miguel was brought to the factory to find his wrecked suit in the middle of the room. He can clearly see the holes around his suit made by multiple artillery shells, the broken v-crest that could be repaired or replaced if needed and the destroyed left forearm still attached to the suit by who knows what. Other than these major damages were just scorch marks and scratches here and there, the suit was mostly intact and just needed some fuel and power and it'll start moving again at least.

The only problem was its equipment. The Aile Striker pack was completely destroyed and without proper tools it could not be repaired on this base, and having lost both of his rifle and shield from his escape, he nearly had nothing to fight with now. Good news was the thrusters still work, CIWS was still functional and one beam saber still works.

"The pack's out of commission including communications save a few others things, those hits really did a number on it, who would have thought,?" muttering to myself while going around it in frustration." I wonder how I can contact them now?"

"Communication across the Pacific has been difficult lately, even worse if you're trying to contact anyone up there. Though my communication officers could try to contact your military about you but it may take some time" the young admiral said while crossing his arms deep in thought

"Is that so huh, I am grateful sir"

"Until then you are free to stay here and use the facilities except of course the restricted areas" he turned his gaze for a while to the G-suit and back to the soldier, "And if you're done here with your inspections, I can have Akashi and her fairies get started on the initial repairs soon and then we can go for lunch and around here Mamiya's cafe is the best at this time of day. You can also share on how you landed in this area, if you're willing that is"

"Yes sir, as soon as I am done listing the ones that could be repaired easily by them" he replied as he was writing down on a list with his good arm on a table nearby.

After listing all of what needed to be done from the damages to possible repairs that could be done, both Miguel and Admiral Takeo head towards the cafe. On the way there, Miguel see's the Aircraft Carriers Training area but he didn't know that.

"Sir, Is that a firing range?" he looked towards the range

"Oh that one? That's the training grounds for our Carriers, and it's more of an archery range than a firing range, oh wait they're technically the same hahaha." he chuckled at his mistake, " Are you interested in trying it out Ensign?"

"Once I'm all healed up sir and if my stay here would be longer than expected, I would need to try to keep my accuracy and other skills in tune"

"Is that so? Fine I'll give permission for you to use not just the range but every other facility provided you give notice beforehand, preferably when the base is not so active, things tend to go crazy around here" the young admiral replied

"Yes Sir, and Thank You sir" Miguel bowed to the admiral who did likewise

When the two of them arrived at the cafe they are greeted by a young woman sweeping outside the shop

"Oh, good morning Admiral" she greeted cheerfully when she saw the two

"Good Morning Mamiya, did you just open up?"

"Why yes sir, I just did and I was just cleaning up the front" she then noticed Miguel,

"Is that our guest Sir?"

"Yes Mamiya, Miguel meet our resident chef and food supply ship, Mamiya" he gestured to her,

" and Mamiya meet Ensign Miguel Yamato of the MSC's"

"Good Morning Mamiya-san" Miguel bowed

"Good Morning to you too Yamato-san, I hope you will enjoy your stay here" she bowed back

"I will and it will take some time to get used to, it is very different from where I am from"

" I see, now please come in both of you, you must be hungry already, it is almost lunch after all."

"Thank you Mamiya" Takeo replied as they both stepped in and taking their seats

* * *

After having a regular lunch and Miguel having to try the largest Parfait he had ever seen, and surprisingly managed to finish it, the both of them returned to the Admirals office

"Admiral the 1st fleet has returned Sir, mission reported to be a success" Ooyodo his communications officer said

" Excellent, and please have Shoukaku give a full report later"

"Yes sir" she said as she went back to her post

"Now back to business, until we can contact your company or anyone from the Republic, you will be staying here" he said as he was arranging some papers on his desk, " We have 5 dorms here, the Destroyer dorms, Submarine dorms, Cruiser dorms, Carrier dorms and the Battleship dorms. Feel free to choose any of them Ensign Yamato, there is more than enough room here after all"

"With respect sir, I would be alright with any decision you make sir" the soldier replied standing firmly

"Are you sure you have no preference at all? and relax a bit Ensign, no need to be so stiff we aren't strict around here about military rules and all"

"Yes sir, I would be perfectly fine anywhere and this is your base sir and I still barely know everything around here" he replied as he relaxed his posture

"Is that so huh, hmmm" He thought for a few seconds "I think I can place you in the Carrier dorms. I am sure they would not be a bother to you compared to the others"

"Yes Admiral and Thank you"

"Now you may roam around the base for the mean time as I have the room ready, as you can see I still have some work to do" he gestured to the slightly large paper work on his desk, "Just don't get into trouble, there are some energetic girls around here"

"Yes sir" Miguel replied with a salute and a bow before leaving

As soon as he got out and walked away he heavily sighed as if he had something heavy on his shoulders

'How in the hell did I end up in this situation!? From being forced from the intended descent angle to the west coast and ending up in the Pacific then being swarmed by those Abyssal Freaks then being saved by the Kanmusu forces!' he thought 'Come to think of it, the Admiral never mentioned who saved me, I really need to give them some thanks, big time...' As he was rounding a corner he bumps into someone and hears the sound of papers falling.

" Oh my! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said

"No it's ok, I should be sorry since I wasn't the one lookin..." Before he could finish his attention was caught by the girl standing in front of him, a girl with dark gold eyes and beautiful white hair.

* * *

 **Yeah you know where this will go, but who knows**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n Well so here's Chapter 3. and Thanks to all your reviews it compelled me to write this chapter up so thank you**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

"No its ok, I should be sorry since I wasn't the one lookin..." Miguel stood there for a few seconds looking at the girl in front of him before he regained his focus.

"Are you ok, um...?" she said to him with a slightly concerned look

"Uh yeah, anyways let me help you with this" he knelt down to start picking up the papers with his good arm

They managed to finish picking up the papers which weren't much at all

"Here you go Miss" he said as he gave her the papers

"Shoukaku, and thank you..." she replied

"Miguel, Ensign Miguel and you're welcome Shoukaku-san, but if you'll excuse me i have to be going" he replied with a small smile on his face before making his way

"Same here and thank you again Ensign" she said with smile and a bow

"No problem Shoukaku-san" Miguel replied bowing as well

Miguel hummed a tune as he headed for the workshop 'That's one way to make a friend here'

* * *

Workshop...

Looking at his suit, shoulder armor removed, holes being patched up as best as they could, though the v-crest has yet to be replaced and those little fairies moving in and out of the suit's compartments working on anything they could like the machinery and some electronics. The most notable feature he noticed was the left arm, the damaged forearm plates replaced by new plating making it look like it never been hit. He then notices on a table nearby were the little equipment that survived and were still usable.

'Boy I wish the old man was here cause he'd have fun chewing me out for all this and fixing this old girl' he chuckled at the thought

"Oh hey there Ensign, checking on your suit I see" Akashi said as she entered the shop

"Yeah, and it looks like you and your girls are doing a fine job here, she looks like she can fight again" Miguel replied

"Thank you Ensign, but we can't exactly test if it can move without you and some systems and parts were a bit advanced for us but the rest we could handle"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do"

"Now, another thing I heard you were in the shop for some weaponry also" she said with a grin on her face, " I mean if you're staying here for some time, you may as well get some weaponry here since ya know... your equipment ain't much to work with ,it seems"

"Haha, is that so? Alright then show me what you girls have" he replied with a small grin of his own

"Well since I can't spend a lot of time to explain everything, here's a list of all our standard weaponry ranging from Destroyers to Battleships" she said giving him a tablet

"Thanks I'll have a look at it tonight" he said as he took the tablet

"One last thing, about the left arm, what happened to it?"

"I think it was a battleship round that hit, thankfully I was left with a fractured arm rather than blasting it off" he said lifting his left arm for emphasis

"Ouch, those Ru-classes are as troublesome as always, hopefully you won't have a tough time if you go back out there"

"Hopefully"

"So anything else you want to add for your suit?"

"Hmmm, maybe for the left arm a hardpoint or slot to attach different equipment and maybe the crest repaired ASAP, that alright?"

"Yeah I think we can do that and just say if you want anything else alright?" she said with a wink at the end

"Hehe sure thing Akashi-san, anyways I have to go already, have fun" he said as he headed for the door

"You bet I will"

* * *

After the workshop he headed towards the carrier dorms to check out his room

"Room 215 huh" he remembered as he climbed the stairs

"215,215,215,215" he repeated as he looked for his room

At the same time a girl in a white miko uniform and with dark green twintails coming out from one of the rooms

"Excuse me, do you know where room 215 is?" he asked

"Oh, it's right next to my room here... Wait! Who are you and what are you doing here?! she asked and was on alert at this stranger who was in the carrier dorms

'Guess there ain't much guys around here huh' he thought

"Easy there, I'm a friendly and besides where are my manners, Ensign Miguel Yamato, and I don't know if you or everyone heard it yet but some of your friends rescued me out there from the abyssals and what I'm doing now is going to the room Admiral Kirigaya here, gave me" he replied with his arm raised and hand opened

"Is that right, Sorry for reacting that way, as you can see there's not much men on base and so you're the one my sister and 1st fleet rescued? she replied with her guard down already

"Well yeah, and if that's the case I'll thank her and her team later on, cause I never got the chance to know or thank who rescued me" he said

"Oh ok and it's nice to meet you Ensign Yamato, well as of now I have practice to go to and have a nice stay here" she waved as she headed for the stairs

"Likewise and thanks" he replied before he went inside

"Shoot! I didn't catch her name, well next time then"

Setting aside making friends here during his stay, he opens his room to see a triple bunked bed, and a shelf full of books on naval and military things and below it a table with a desktop

'For a place full of reincarnated WW2 ships, they sure are adapted to today's tech, but it would be useless because of all the interference now' he thought

On the bed he saw his clothes folded and patched from the battle and he looked at himself in the mirror beside him to see that he had been wearing the same clothes the Admiral gave him when he was about to leave the infirmary.

"So this is where they went" he said

After changing into his Blue outlined black bomber jacket with the team insignia on the left breast pocket and right sleeve and Blue stripes, his dark blue shirt, cargo pants and black boots with blue outlines as well. He left the fingerless gloves on the bed cause he didn't feel the need to use them now and that his left arm's still casted as well. He also placed his HUD shades in his pocket if he ever needed them

"It feels good to be back in this uniform" he sighed

Looking at his watch and seeing it's still 4:30 and no word from the Admiral about his comrades, he decides to go around again not knowing the base is much more lively since classes and most missions were over already at this time.

* * *

Main Courtyard...

"I am so tired poi" Yuudachi sighed

"Oh it's alright Yuudachi, I mean the recent operations were really challenging" Shigure said in her usual calm tone

"Yeah Yuudachi-chan, besides the 4 of us can rest now since they're over already right Murakumo-chan?" Fubuki said next

"You got that right Fubuki" Murakumo replied to her sister

"But the Admiral will be giving his attention to other ships rather than us poi!" Yuudachi cried

"Yuudachi, the Admiral gives equal attention to everyone here the best he could, besides aren't we his best destroyers in the fleet?" Shigure said

"Yeah but I want his attention poi!" she pouted

"Don't we all?" Fubuki said and everyone laughed afterwards

"By the way I've heard there was a soldier from another Military here" Fubuki said for a change of topic

"Really? Where'd you hear that from?" Murakumo asked with the others listening also

"When I went to Mamiya's cafe a while ago, I heard from the other girls talk about it and I asked Mamiya-san what they were talking about"

"And what did she say poi?"

"She said that the person was rescued by the 1st MS Fleet from an abyssal attack and that..."

As she was talking, she had forgotten to look where she was going and bumped into someone and after she recoiled back and tripped on her feet

"Kyaa!"

Suddenly she felt her someone catching her arm preventing her from fully falling and looked up to see who it was thinking it was one of her squadmates

"Thanks you guys, that was clo...se" Instead of looking at the faces of her teammates she was looking into a pair of dark blue eyes.

After walking around the base once again while receiving several curious stares from many of the girls he passed, he went to the beach to have a view at the sunset for a while before deciding to go to Mamiya's cafe to grab dinner there since going to the mess hall would be really awkward for him.

'Boy if the others find out that I've been stuck on a base full of girls, they'd kill me' he thought, 'Not only that, but once Ryusei finds this place he'd go nuts though he should be ready to take a punch or two, cause I don't think these girls can stand perverts and all'

After thinking several other things, he continued on walking while staring into the distance and as he was rounding a corner he felt somebody bump into him and out of reflex, managed to grab her arm just in time before she fell and pulled her back up

"Sorry miss, I didn't see where I was going...again" he sighed at the last part

'What is wrong with me today, do I want to be killed?' he thought as he talked to the girls in front of him

"No I-it's ok" she replied

"Alright then, if you excuse me ladies" he said with a small bow before continuing on to the cafe

"Uh-huh" Fubuki said with a confused face as all of them stared at Miguel for a while

"I guess we know who our visitor is" Murakumo said

"Though he does seem a bit gloomy" Yuudachi said

"I never thought I'd live to see the day we meet a guy that's not the Admiral or the supply staff or marines, much less from another nation during this war" Shigure said bluntly

"Uh-huh" the others nodded in unison

"He seems like a nice person though" Fubuki said with a light blush

"Maybe but forget about him, let's go to dinner!" Yuudachi said

As they walked to the mess hall Murakumo walked up to her sister

"Now don't go havin an instant crush already sis" she teasing whispered

Fubuki's face instantly became red

"Wha...What are you saying Murakumo-chan?!"

"Just kidding hehe, I mean another guy on base means that there would be a few girls who would be curious with him if he stays long here and possibly more but who knows?" she shrugged

"Yeah I guess so" she replied as they continued on to the canteen

* * *

 **Yeah i ain't so good with interactions like these for now but hey what can i do? Oh and do make guesses on what gundam's might appear in this story cause i ain't sticking to one series for this**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **At Mamiya's Cafe**

"Oh, Good evening Yamato-san" she greeted then a crash was heard from the kitchen then followed by a new voice

"Yamato!? I didn't know she was already here!"

"Hehe, It's not the Yamato we know Irako, go take a look for yourself" Mamiya giggled at her companion's reaction

Miguel had a nervous smile, wondering what was wrong while he took a seat in front of the counter while removing his jacket and placing it on the side. The kitchen doors suddenly opened with a girl with dark blue green hair and almost the same attire as Mamiya.

"See it's not her, so don't worry anymore Irako" Mamiya said

Now that Irako was obviously relieved, she gave a brief look over at Miguel before she spoke again

"Wait, is he the soldier everyone's been talking about?" she asked

"Yes he is and he'll be staying here for the mean time" Mamiya replied

Irako then turned to him

"I am sorry for my umm... reaction uhhh" Irako said embarrassingly with a bow

"Miguel, Miguel Yamato and just call me Miguel or Ensign, whatever's comfortable and it's ok Irako san" He replied

"Thank you Miguel-san and I'm sorry again and if you'll excuse me I have work to finish." She said with a bow followed by a sigh as she went back into the kitchen

"What was that about?" he asked

"Well you see the Yamato she was referring to is the strongest battleship in the entire kanmusu fleet and thus is a symbol of our navy both then and now, but for now she is stationed elsewhere and has yet to return" she explained

"Whoa, she sounds like a certain friend of mine but please continue"

"Though she may be one of our strongest, there is a price. She requires a very large amount of resources for combat and our base doesn't have the capability to support her yet despite being one of the main bases for the fleet thus Irako's reaction a while ago"

" I see, would like to meet her someday"

" In time you might, now enough of all this talking, what would you like for dinner Miguel-san?" she said in her usual motherly tone

"Hmm, alright then guess I'll take a Ramen please if there is please" he said as he relaxed from the what happened just now

"One ramen coming up!" she said happily before going into the kitchen

'Maybe my stay here wouldn't be too bad... hopefully' he thought

* * *

 **Outside the cafe around 9 to 10 pm...**

8 girls walk towards Mamiya's cafe after having a hearty dinner and decided to have a late night dessert

"What kind of desserts do you think will there be tonight Akagi-senpai"? Amagi asked

" I don't know, but if there was anything new we'd try it" Akagi said with a smile

"That is true" she said

"I see Zuikaku, so you saw him as well" Shoukaku said

"Yeah did you see him too Shoukaku-nee?" Zuikaku asked her sister

"Earlier this afternoon, right before I reported to the Admiral"

The girls entered the cafe

"You think we'll bump into him again?"

"The base isn't that big, so maybe we will" Shoukaku said with a smile

"I guess you're right" Zuikaku replied

"Let's sit here everyone" Akagi said to the group as she pointed to the table close to the door

The carrier group were talking happily as usual without noticing the soldier on the counter finishing his first bowl.

"Some still come here this late huh" Miguel said to himself as he heard them come in and took a short glance

"Excuse me Mamiya-san, I think I'll take one more large bowl please, ain't full just yet hehe" he asked with a small chuckle

"Alright, but please wait a bit, I'll just take their orders first" she said as she walked over to the group

"It's alright just take your time" he smiled and put himself again into his world of thought

After getting their orders to Mamiya they continued chatting more until their food arrived discussing many things like missions to equipments and all. Akagi and Shoukaku calmly watching the stare off and bickering between Kaga and Zuikaku, Hiryuu and Souryuu chatting with the newly remodelled Amagi and Unryuu.

While all this was going on, Miguel was still in his "thinking mode" thus failing to even notice a single thing around him and he only snapped when his attention was called and his order was placed in front of him. "Thanks Mamiya-san" he said as she nodded happily. Before he started he took notice of what was going on behind him and smiled

" So peaceful" was all he said before he started on his seconds

After also getting their orders as well, the carrier girls enjoyed their large servings of Mamiya's special parfait before Akagi started another conversation

"I noticed earlier today that one of our rooms upstairs in the dorm was being cleaned and prepared by the fairies, do we have a new carrier in the fleet?"

"Could it be Katsuragi?!" Unryuu asked with a bit of excitement in her voice

"Taihou-san?" Hiryuu gave her own suggestion

"Shinano-san?" Amagi said next before trying to stifle a giggle " I think she could beat your record here Akagi-senpai hehe!" a few of the others tried to hide their own laughs as well at that

" I certainly hope not, because I don't think the Admiral can accommodate enough resources to have her stationed on this base considering she's a Yamato class as well" Kaga explained in her usual stoic voice, which caused the others to shudder at what she said

"Thanks Kaga-san" Akagi whispered and winked at her

"Don't mention it" she said as she bowed her head down trying to hide a small blush

"Oh get a room you two" Zuikaku said bluntly after noticing that small exchange and what followed was their usual game of who can blink first but with a bit more aggression

"I wonder what Arky and Sara would say? besides where are those two?" Hiryuu asked

"Off on a night mission from the Admiral along with Taiyou, seeing as they're the only carriers who can fight at night. They are accompanied by girls like that night battle Idiot Sendai" Zuikaku said after her brief showdown which caused the others to chuckle a bit

"That's a shame" Amagi said since she wanted to learn from them as well, "Why can't we fight like those two at night?" she asked

"We don't have the training or equipment to do that yet but we will learn soon Amagi" Unryuu said to her younger sister

"Alright Unryuu-neesan" she said

"So who could it be everyone?" Souryuu asked

Everyone shook their heads except the crane sisters since they know but didn't want to shock everyone and just watched the others until Hiryuu spoke again

"The Grey Ghost?" Hiryuu muttered albeit a bit too loud and watched with panic at everyone's different reactions

Akagi choked on her drink, Kaga had a dark expression, Shoukaku looked at Hiryuu with worry while Zuikaku had a nervous face. Souryuu on the other hand facepalmed over her sister's words while Unryuu and Amagi felt worried or were confused why their seniors reacted the way they did.

" Waah! I am sorry, it was just a thought, a slip of tongue that's all, I was just thinking what Sara or maybe Iowa-san might have said! Hiryuu panicked trying to explain herself

"Hiryuu-san, please refrain from saying or even mentioning her, even if it was just an accident, understand?" Kaga said with a very very dark and serious look and tone

"Yes Kaga-san" she said as she shrank from that scolding

Soryuu then dropped her fist on her head

"You idiot" she said with an annoyed tone

"Forgive me, Soryuu i didn't mean it I swear!" she said in a scared tone

After that little fiasco, everyone focused on finishing their desserts and chatting again

As for Miguel, nearly finished with his second and hopefully last bowl, looked at the clock on the wall and seeing it was already close to 9:30 and realized he had other things to take care of.

"Oh man, it's getting late and I gotta head back already" he said as he tried to finish his meal as fast as he could with one arm without being messy

Back at the carrier's table, Shoukaku and Zuikaku were about to leave

"You guys can't stay any longer?" Hiryuu asked

"Wish we could but me and Shoukaku-nee were told by the Admiral that we'd have a few sorties tomorrow and we have to rest now, right Shoukaku-nee?" Zuikaku explained

"Yes Zuikaku" she nodded, " Well everyone hope we can do this again soon" Shoukaku said with a smile

"Good Night!" Everyone but Kaga said to the crane sisters as they left and waved back

As soon as the 5th CarDiv left they resumed talking

"I wonder what kind of mission they're being sent on this time?" Amagi wondered

"Knowing the Admiral's fondness for the 5th Carrier Division, it could be anything" Soryuu said

"I guess you're right-" Amagi said before being interpreted by somebody but it was not from their group

"Man that was some good dinner right there! Thanks Mamiya-san, do expect to see me more often here haha" Miguel said a bit too loudly with a big smile on his face and picking up his jacket

"Thank you Miguel-san, I hope to see again if that is the case" she replied with a similar smile as she took his empty bowl

Back with carrier's table, all were wondering who this guy was

"Who's that?" Hiryuu asked

"Part of the supply staff? Marines?" Amagi curiously asked

"Doesn't look like he's part of any of them, I mean look at his uniform" Soryuu said next as they watch him move towards them, "Look here he comes"

He was humming to himself thinking he hadn't had good food like that since home but he froze feeling the curious stares directed at him and turned to the carrier girls wondering why they were staring at him. 'Huh what's going on?' he thought to himself

Both parties looked at each other for a few seconds before Miguel broke the silence now somewhat sure he did something wrong

"Ladies, is there anything wrong? did I disturb you all or anything? If so do forgive me" he said giving a bow now a bit embarrassed

"Oh, um no you didn't do anything really, we were all just uh wondering who you were since you don't seem to be from around here, right guys?" Hiryuu explained nervously while some nodded

"That's all? Well the name's Miguel Yamato and I'm nobody important really, just a regular soldier and all, now if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to now Ladies, enjoy your night" he bowed again before putting on his jacket and leaving the building

"He seems like a nice person" Amagi said

"Yep, and I have never seen that uniform on any of our men" followed Hiryuu

"Maybe he's from a special unit..." Soryuu thought

While they were talking Akagi for whatever reason stopped eating and was lost in deep thought

She caught sight of the emblem of Miguel's unit on his jacket as he left and a series of flashbacks hit her out of nowhere. Burning ships all around her, an unconscious Kaga in her arms and looking up, she saw those god-awful sickly green eyes looking down on her and the destruction all around. Then a bright flash, followed by loud explosions and metal ripping like a pained screech and lastly followed by a crash in the water. The Last thing she remembered were the black and blue wings and yellow eyes that looked at her

"Akagi-san...Akagi-san!" Kaga shook her snapping her from her thoughts

"Huh, what's wrong Kaga-san?" She asked to her sister carrier

"I should be asking that to you Akagi-san, it looked like you saw a ghost" she replied and luckily no one else noticed their conversation or Akagi's loss of appetite

"Oh it's nothing really, nothing to worry about" she said with a smile that calmed Kaga a bit

" Ok, just tell me if there is anything wrong" she asked with a little worry still left

"I will" she said as she went back to finishing what was left of her parfait

'Whoever he is, we might find out sooner or later' she last thought

* * *

 **A few minutes later at Akashi's Workshop**

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up with dinner" he said as he entered the hangar keeping his suit

"It's alright Miguel-san, we were kept busy after all" Akashi said as she wiped some sweat and dirt off her face

"So how is it?" he asked as he got closer

"Well we couldn't handle much with the software and some electronics but we managed to patch up the holes in your suit and your machine guns seem to be fine already though we don't have the ammunition for it yet"

"It's alright, I think I can work with what I have" he said with a smirk

"Alright then, also the armor around the left arm was so heavily damaged that we had to replace it, is that alright?" she asked

"It's alright, as long as I could fight here if the time comes, hopefully it won't" he sighed

"Yeah I hope too" she agreed

"Well since you'll replace the armor, I think I can give some liberty to add a few things to the new arm"

"Really?! Well what do you have in mind?" she asked excitedly since she and Yuubari hadn't done a custom design for a while, not since their previous experiments

"Well considering my shield is down in the depths and shattered, I was hoping you could place some sort of shield on it, something tough"

"Hmm I have a few ideas in mind and by the way you should pick up or choose a weapon and some gear during your stay here"

"A weapon?" he looked at her curious at what she has to say

"Ya know like a cannon's, torpedo launchers and all that. I mean forgive us if we don't have the latest and fancy toys your military has. Besides what would you do when the time to fight arrives? Fight with your bare hands?"

"I could try" he chuckled at the mechanic "So what's in the market Akashi-san?, I mean I went through the list a while ago but I guess it's better if I asked you personally"

"Why thank you" she smiled, " So what kind of firepower do you want Miguel-san?"

"If you ask me something that can give a very big punch, fires not too slow and will still let me move a lot, anything in mind?"

"Power, speed and mobility huh" she began to think, " I got it, the standard 35.6cm cannons, we got a big surplus on them"

"35.6cm huh, that means it's... 14 inches?! sounds heavy don't you think?" he thought a bit shocked at the caliber of the gun

Amused at his reaction she replied "Hahaha, it may sound heavy but it's light and powerful enough that our battleships can move pretty fine without much penalty"

"That so huh? Well fine then, I'll leave the design up to you just make sure it can be easy to carry around"

"Sure I'll take note of that but I think it'll take time"

"That's no problem, I think I got all the time in the world, so no pressure"

"Alright then, I'll notify when it's finished or anything else."

He stood idly looking around the workshop and its content and machinery

'Reminds me of the old man's room' then something caught his eye, 'What is that?'

When he got closer to it, he saw that it resembled an anchor that was almost as tall as him if upright. The most interesting part was its mace like head, having four bladed arms with sharp tips and all of it takes up at least a fourth of the entire length.

"Hey Akashi what is this thing? he asked curiously

"What's what? she walked up to him and saw what he was curious about, "Oh that. it's just one my side projects I thought our girls could use, but unfortunately I made it too heavy and too big for any of us to use practically"

"Is that so huh?" he thought for a while before turning back to his suit

He walked up to the suit, pulled down a small panel and pressed some buttons and suddenly the right arm opened up from the upper arm all the way down to the hand and Miguel placed his arm against it and the appendage encased around it and detached from the main body( **Think of it like how Iron Man style** ). Miguel now with his armored arm calmly walked back to Akashi who had a look of disbelief on her

"Whoa, I didn't know it could do that" Akashi said and was curious of what happened and her mind was thinking of a whole new batch of ideas and projects which could cause some trouble in the future.

"Unfortunately you girls have your secrets, we got ours, can't tell you anything about our group and our toys" he said with a small grin

"I understand that, military secrets and all that" she replied with a small pout.

Miguel then put his hand on the Anchor mace and lifted it with almost no effort thanks to the MS armor's support, much to Akashi's surprise. He then twirled and swung it around to get a feel for it careful not to hit anything.

"Whoa and our Battleships need two hands to even just lift it"

"Really? Can't be helped then besides this thing ain't light like you said but I'm sure me and the suit could handle it if we ever use it that is"

"If that's the case, guess I'll give it to you for your future fights then" she said after some thought

"Really are you sure?!" he said a bit shocked at this sudden gesture

"I'm sure since there would be no one who could actually use it and I'd hate it to be left in a sea of dust"

"Well thanks, and what am I now? King Arthur all of a sudden?"

"Haha, maybe" she laughed

"It is heavier than what I'm used to but I'll learn to love it but on the plus side it won't drain the battery, so thanks Akashi"

"No problem Miguel-san and I'll tell the Admiral what you picked here tomorrow alright?"

"Alright *Yawn* Man is it getting late, guess I'll head out already" he said as he placed the arm back on his suit and made way for the door, " Night Akashi"

"Oh ok, good night Miguel-san" she replied

 **( I will from time to time switch from 3rd person to 1st person POV for the fun of it and experimentation, so please do forgive me)**

* * *

 **Miguel POV**

As I left the building, I checked my watch to find it's nearly ten o'clock

'Man it's getting a bit late already and the base seems quiet already, bet everyone is asleep now. What do you know clear skies tonight, wonder if everyone's all right. Duel? Buster? Blitz? Aegis? Rouge? The Commander? The Captain? Isaribi?' I thought as I gazed at the stars while walking back to the dorm.

After twenty minutes or so I arrived and slowly opened the doors hopefully not to alert anyone who's sleeping or awake

'Should not have taken my time in getting here' I thought as I quietly walked towards the stairs, ' Pray that everyone is asleep otherwise I'd have a pretty bad image around the base and the girls as damn pervert or something'

I made my way down the hallways as silent as possible so as not to get caught especially with this dark outfit of mine.

'I get caught I am a literal dead man' I thought again since I know and feel these girls could kill me with their bare hands

As if the goddess of luck herself watched over, I managed to get to my room with no noise. I changed into the standard kimono, as I was told, everyone uses/given when they're in their rooms and to my surprise they're actually comfortable and I dropped on my bed to sleep. I was going to do a lot tomorrow I bet despite my disability which I have to fix ASAP and I drifted off to sleep after these last thoughts.

* * *

 **In the Workshop...**

Akashi was fixing up all the paperwork she had finished for the night and getting ready to head to her room

"Good job everyone, go get some rest now" she said to all the fairies who were yawning and tired making their way out of the room while she herself was about to do

"Sure was a lot of work with this thing" she said looking at the suit

She made her way to the door and as she was about to close the lights when suddenly she felt cold for a brief second like a cold wind passed but there were no windows in her workshop that were open, she made sure of that

"Where did that come from?" she asked herself as she looked around but after a while she just shrugged it off, " It was probably just my imagination"

She turned off the lights and closed the door without knowing there was someone/something still inside.

 **(Cue a lower version of Hashmal's theme)**

As darkness filled the room, one could faintly see a misty and ominous figure floating in the middle of the room. A dark skeleton like figure floating in front of the repaired strike as if inspecting it and then the entity slowly enters the suit through every opening, crack and gap on the suit When there was nothing left of it, the yellow eyes of the strike briefly glowed/flashed a sickly green and a demonic laugh followed if one was very observant. Then as if nothing happened the room was silent where a demon of the past has fallen dormant.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

 **UNKOWN LOCATION IN THE PACIFIC**

"You summoned me your Majesty?" A caped figure kneeled down and listened intently for what his leader is about to say

 **"Admiral..."** a shadowed figured said in an upset tone, **" I have been disturbed by a feeling I have not felt in a very long time"**

"Feeling?..."

 **"I have felt a ripple in the Drift and a reawakening and it desires revenge"**

"Could it be... one of them? Him?"

 **"I do not know, Nonetheless I want your forces mobilized for the operation against the Kanmusu fleets, Is that clear Admiral?" he ordered with utmost authority**

"Yes, Your Highness"

 **"You may take your leave now, Admiral Le Cruse"**

"Thank you Lord Ein" The Admiral replied as he stood up showing a masked face and turned towards the door as the Mighty figure turns around observing the dark vastness of the depths that is his domain

* * *

 **A/n, Yeah I would have posted this or finished this around my birthday a few days back but i said what the heck why not right before new years right? But anyways here's the 4th chapter, love the reviews and support and please keep on reviewing and try to share if possible and hope you notice some references, hints and all that and it aint limited to just these two fandoms and i have whole bunch of ideas to add to this. BTW heads up, along with my 5th chapter i will be posting my second story in the Girls und Panzer fandom, Girls und Panzer und die drei sterne. Also guess what gundam's you might expect in this story, right or wrong don't matter**


	6. Chapter 5: What a way to start the day

_**A/n Hello Everybody, Tekketsu here long time no read and write i guess. You could say i lost my flame for writing till now and school and other games kept me preoccupied and writer block as usual. yes this is a short chapter and do forgive the long paragraphs, this was a tough chapter to write since imma still a novice at this. I have not given up on this story and hopefully my ideas will flow after this. As i said before i have a fanfic for Girls und panzer and i have a new one in the works also... set in My hero academia so please watch out for them. Oh also if my characterization of shoukaku here is a bit weak or something, I had to rush this a bit since i did not want this unfinished and i wanted them to meet already and its late at night already too XD. Lastly I will try to update as much as possible and I really appreciate every review good or bad and a few tips here and there. I do not own Kantai collection and anything under it.**_

* * *

 _ **Yokosuka Naval Base**_

 _ **5:30 am**_

Miguel has been looking over a stone wall looking towards the sea and the dark blue skies waiting for the sunrise with an obviously tired look on his face no thanks to his injury that woke him up a bit earlier than usual.

"Ugh... this arm is gonna drive me nuts for a while" he groaned while rubbing his left arm that itches now and then, and groaned again with another thought

"And no answer from any alliance bases or my squad at all... they probably think I'm dead if not anything else"

After pondering more about his predicament, he starts walking along the bay's path overlooking the scenery.

"Still though, staying here is pretty nice, not yet counting all the girls here hehe" he chuckled to himself and continued walking until he got closer to the firing ranges and saw something or things floating in the harbor.

"What's goin on there?"

As he got closer he heard the distinct sound of a bow firing followed by the roar of aircraft engines and saw white and green aircraft flying towards the targets in the harbor.

"Zeroes and Kates huh?"

He watched as the squadrons start their maneuvers and strikes.

The zeroes strafed first, putting 20mm and 7.7 mm holes into each target, followed by the bombers dropping their practice torpedoes and hitting them with deadly accuracy.

"Whoa" is all he could say and he started to move closer to see this display of power and grace better and to see who was training along with these squadrons

 **Fairies 3RD Person POV**

After another successful pass on the practice dummies, the zero squadron and Kate squadron of Carrier division 5 prepare to make another pass with whatever was left in their bomb bays then make way for the next squadrons for their practice runs.

At the end of the fighter squadron, the rookie fairy pilot of fighter #05 started to get bored since she had been doing this strafing exercise a lot of times already and she hasn't let loose her bomb underneath her plane and she was itchy to blow something up like her bomber friends. She looked down as they were making their turn for another run and see's someone approaching where her carrier was and this person was not wearing a uniform of their navy or army and her instincts started up, the instinct to strike first. Before anyone knew she broke formation and began her dive against her unexpecting target. She could not here the furious screams of her CO over the radio, for all she cared about was protecting her carrier from any and all threats she sees, which by the way got her into trouble a lot.

 **Shoukaku 3RD Person POV**

Looking up she sees one of her planes dropping out of formation and diving somewhere other than the targets, she knew which of her fairies was doing this seeing this was not the first time this happened. The Command fairy reported in and said she was going to stop her again which Shoukaku gave permission. It was at that moment she saw who her fairy was diving at, the soldier she saved, Ensign Yamato...

"Watch out!..." she tried to warn him but she was too late since disaster had struck.

 **Miguel 3RD Person POV**

One moment he was just walking without any care at all, the next his instincts flare up and sees one of the fighters diving full speed right at him guns blazing. He dived for the ground evading what seems to be just paint bullets but hell they were still bullets thus still hurt as much without the deadly portion.

"You have to be kidding me!" he exclaims as he watches the plane make a tight turn for another pass, "It's still morning and I already get into trouble!?"

He narrowly dodges the next strafing run but got hit by several bullets along his body and on his left arm but it is at this point his battle instincts take over and glares at the plane as it makes its next run, standing up and ready's himself for his opponents attack.

The zero dived closer and closer, Miguel prepared to dodge again but then a stream of bullets intercepted the path of the offending zero, who was forced to veer off but Miguel saw something detach off the body of the plane, as soon as he realized what it was the bomb impacted the ground in front of him and exploded. The blast threw him into the wall. Hard.

"Ouch... how many times do I have to get bombed like that?" He groaned as he tried to stand up pain throbbing around his body

"Oh my goodness... Are you ok!?" someone shouted at him , he saw it was Shoukaku who was running towards him with a terrified look.

"Shoukaku-san? Yeah I'm fine at the very least I guess" he replied as he leaned against the wall and hand on his left shoulder,

"I am so sorry Ensign, I did not mean for this to happen" she said as she tried to keep her composure

"Huh? Oh you mean those were your planes?" he asked to which she nodded. He finally noticed all the equipment on her, especially the flight deck on her right side and the quiver of bows behind her also

"I am really sorry, I did not expect one of my fairies to do this to you, please forgive me and my girls!" she bowed to him and he noticed tears forming in her eyes

Miguel scratched the back of his head, he did not know how to respond to this and he noticed there was a crowd going their way including the admiral

"It's alright Shoukaku-san it's not your fault, I think it was just a little misunderstanding I bet" he sighed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to calm the poor girl down along with a small smile

She looked up with confusion in her eyes not expecting not just the lack of anger or any negative emotion but also the quick forgiveness he gave to her. She feared she would start an international war for being responsible for the injury or death of a soldier of another country.

"What Happened here!?' Admiral Kurita exclaimed looking from the Shoukaku who was being comforted by her sister to the exhausted and battered Ensign who looking with concern at the sisters and to the small bomb crater nearby. He sighed

'Another normal day I guess'

"Shoukaku and Zuikaku take ensign Yamato to the infirmary, afterward go grab some breakfast" Kurita commanded

"Yes Sir!" they both replied in unison

"Ensign, both you and Shoukaku can give a report later after you get fixed up... again"

"Yes sir!' he replied tiredly as the carrier sisters helped him to the infirmary

'Interesting way to start the day huh? Nearly bombed again, nearly made one of the girls here cry and causing collateral damage and he didn't even do anything but walk!' he thought to himself 'What is with this place?'

"Everyone else just resume your daily activities and duties and have the repair crews fix this up too" The Admiral told the crowd of shipgirls and marines behind him

"Yes Sir!" they all replied

'I should have warned him about the kind of craziness and fun on this base' he last thought before going back to his office to start the day


End file.
